User talk:Pseudobread
RE: Hi Michael! Everything is good over here. We have a large and useful set of editors and we're preparing the wiki for GTA5's release. If I'll have any requests or issues, I'll contact you. Thanks. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : I guess it'll be a case of just adding on the mountain of information that we'll have. I'll be making my first blog though, it should be fun. : Thanks for checking up, we'll keep you posted. JBanton (Talk | ) 22:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Got it, Bear Michael Grimm. ::We will contact you if we have any requests/issues. Thanks for the help! ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry Michael, but I'm too busy to make my playlist. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure, Michael, if I find some spare time today, I'll mail you the playlist. Later. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Radio Stations Hi there. I can't use spotify because my laptop is VERY slow and can't run it. I can however tell you the songs and playlist name I would like. I would like it to be called Random Junk FM. These are the songs. *Weird Al Yankovic - Smells Like Nirvana *Bon Jovi - Living on a Prayer *PSY - Gangnam Style *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem *Elvis Presley - Blue Suede Shoes *Tenacious D - Kick a Poo *Rick Assley - Never Gonna Give You Up *Foo Fighters - The Pretender *Foo Fighters - Learn to Fly *The Beatles - Penny Lane Thanks. Please send me a link when you have put it all on wikia. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, link me to the post when you're done. :) VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:33, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Awards Sounds good, I'll happily help. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:52, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: OK! I'll take some time to pick up my fav parts. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:06, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Seems like a good idea. In two or three days, I should be able to help you with that. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) This is gonna be kind of like a poll, right? So why not make one of the questions: "What's your favorite character in GTA V *Michael; *Franklin; *Trevor; *Other"? What do you think? I'm almost finishing the storyline. Maybe then I'll give you some suggestions for: "What car do you think should win a race?", or "What character do you think should have been killed?". Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I thought of that too, but in the case of those questions, it would have to be like this: "What's your favourite mission/car? Answer: My favourite mission/car is... (answer)". Instead of us giving the poll takers the answers they can choose, letting them choose freely themselves. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:36, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, Michael. We should wait for Ilan and Tom's inputs as well, then. Also, I've finished the game yesterday. It's such a great game...if you haven't bought it, - and this may seem a little biased, but still - I strongly recommend you do. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, I went from Tongva Hills all the way to the Vespucci Beach, after the first mission for Devin Weston... Also, I've sorted the poll out a bit. I'll see if I can help it even more next week. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Awards Ok. I am at school a lot but I can help with the awards. Has a blog post been made yet? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Don't worry, I can help with the award list. Just tell me which categories will be included. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, so here I go: *Best NPC **Lamar Davis **Lester Crest **Solomon Richards **Ron Jakowski **Dave Norton **Steve Haines **Devin Weston *Best mission **Prologue **Mr. Philips **Bury the Hatchet **The Third Way That's for now, I'll come up with more soon! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Filter Page Hi Michael, Well, I don't mind to add this filter page as long as it won't "get in the way" of our other, mature (16-18+) readers/editors. I've checked the example, and I don't mind to have this filter page on the GTA Wiki, so yeah, I don't have a problem with it. You should also ask the Bureaucrats about the filter page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:News Hi there. Nice to see you like it. I would love for you to make the new banner. Let me know when you've done it! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:35, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello again. Yeah, that looks pretty good. I'll add it now and see how it looks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Cars in GTA V I think you've got them all now. Are there any other pages that you think should either be created or renamed? Tom Talk 23:07, April 10, 2014 (UTC)